Gifts and Curses
by LoveBirdsMelody
Summary: After taking a third pregnancy test, Eponine decides that she can not stand in the way of Enjolras' future. She wants the best for Enjolras and if that means ending the best relationship she has ever had, then so be it. She has taken care of herself her whole life, she can take care of a child. Rated T but may be later changed.


So this would be my first Les Miserables fanfic. I've been wanting to write one for some time but have not been able to think of what to write. It's been a long time since I've last posted something on FanFiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights goes to Victor Hugo.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**"And though your arms and legs are under,**_

_**Love will be the echo in your ears,**_

_**When all is lost and plunder,**_

_**My love will be there still." **_

**- Requim of Water by Imperial Moth**

"What does it say?" Cosette asked softly.

Eponine didn't respond. She remained silent as her dark chocolate eyes were glued to the stick in her trembling hand. She wasn't expecting anything else, but that didn't stop her from being overwhelmed with shock. Still, she was hoping it wasn't true. The bright pink plus sign taunted her and she, realizing she couldn't spend another second staring at it, threw it in to the sink.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dark tresses. "It's positive," she finally replied.

Cosette's bright blue eyes watched as Eponine hyperventilated. "Maybe it's wrong."

Eponine let out a sarcastic laugh. "I highly doubt it. This is the third test I've taken this week."

She continued to laugh softly until realization dawned on her. Without even thinking, a hand went up to her stomach, feeling the flat surface that was her abdomen. A small creature was growing inside there, one that was created out of pure love and passion. A single tear trailed down her cheek at the thought.

"What are you going to do?" Cosette asked, bringing Eponine out of her stream of consciousness. She leaned against the threshold of the bathroom and her eyes stared at Eponine with a look of worry.

Eponine moved to sit on the toilet seat, allowing Cosette to enter the small bathroom. "I honestly don't know," she sighed. "It's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

Eponine shrugged. "I usually know what to do. Spending most of your time with Enjolras, you kind of learn to plan ahead. That guy can't do anything without carefully thinking things out."

Cosette giggled and kneeled in front of her. "Are you going to tell him?"

Eponine tore her eyes away from the wall and rested on Cosette. "I don't know, Cosette. He's applying to Harvard to get his master's degree. He's going to become a successful lawyer— maybe even a powerful politician." Her voice suddenly became soft. "I can't keep him away from his dreams. I'll just drag him down."

A frown formed on the lark's angelic countenance. "That's not true, 'Ponine. I know he sees you in his future."

Eponine shook her head softly. "I'm not good for him. I'm a Theniardier, remember?"

Cosette gently held Eponine's hands in her dainty ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here for you, 'Ponine."

Eponine smiled at her. "Thanks, Cosette."

xxx

Only once did Eponine thought about abortion, but she didn't want it. To her, the thought was beyond absurd. It wasn't that she was pro-life. After many discussions with Enjolras, she believed that women had the right to do whatever they want to do with their bodies.

It's just that she wanted to keep the baby.

She sat on the couch of Cosette's living room. Not yet ready to face Enjolras, the lark let Eponine stay the night. She wore her favorite pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt of the Velvet Underground. Matilda played on the television screen and Eponine watched awhile rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. In just a few months, she's going to start showing.

"And I'll have my own little revolutionary," she said with a smile.

Eponine imagined the baby would be a boy with curly blond locks and fiery, grayish blue eyes. A spitting image of his father.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach in a lame attempt to hug the child growing within her.

"You're love, little Apollo."

xxx

Eponine waited for Enjolras outside of the cafe. With her hands buried in the pockets of her emerald trench coat, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cold air against her olive skin. It was a nice autumn day and although Eponine was content with the weather, she found it ironic.

"Hey," said Enjolras as he stepped out of the cafe with his curly, blond hair was disheveled, as usual. He had his infamous black coat on and his favorite red scarf (which is also Eponine's favorite but she'll never let him know). He had a cup of black coffee for himself and passed the hot cup of jasmine tea to Eponine, earning him a bright smile from the vixen.

"Hey yourself," she said with a mischievous glint. It quickly went away as Eponine reminded herself the reason she needed to talk to Enjolras. They began to walk down the streets of New York. Enjolras' hand hung limply by his side and Eponine immediately knew it was meant for her to take his hand.

_Not this time_, Eponine thought and a frown appeared.

It didn't go unnoticed by Enjolras. "What's wrong?"

_It's now or never_, Eponine mentally told herself. "I think we should break up."

Enjolras abruptly stopped walking, turning to face Eponine with a look of confusion etched on his marble face. "Where did this come from?" He asked with a soft yet dangerous tone. Eponine shivered at the sound.

An argument is about to arise.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile, now," Eponine replied. It wasn't entirely a lie- Eponine had given it a lot of thought, but just in the span of a few days.

"May I ask what had caused you to speculate on our relationship?"

Eponine didn't like the formal tone he was using with her. She knew it was his method of creating distance, of hiding any emotions that is currently coursing through his veins. "Observation I guess," she said softly. "We're not good for each other."

Eponine noticed the way his eyes thundered. "I can agree that we are polar opposites, Eponine, but that does not determine whether we're good for each other or not."

She didn't expect him to give in without questions. He's going to keep arguing with her until he hears a logical reason. One that will force him to back down.

"We're always arguing, there is never a moment where we don't argue," she stated.

"Every couple in the world argues, Eponine," Enjolras said with so much force that Eponine had to stop herself from flinching.

"Yeah, well I don't want to argue everyday." That was a total lie. Arguing was one of those things that Eponine loved about their relationship. It's what made made it uniquely theirs.

"Then we can work something out," Enjolras said, inching himself closer to her. His gray blue eyes were challenging her. "Please, Eponine," he quietly pleaded. "You know how strongly I feel for you. I'm willing to work things out."

Eponine quickly decided to pull another card. "But that's the thing, Enjolras," she said, maintaining eye contact. "I'm not so sure I return those feelings."

His jaw tensed and she noticed a muscle twitched. "You don't?"

Eponine wanted to take those words back. She wanted to reassuringly run her nimble fingers through his hair and tell him that she's lying. She wanted to kiss him until she was sure that he knew about her feelings for him. She wanted to tell him what a beautiful thing their strong feelings created.

Instead, she shook her head. "No, I don't."

Enjolras gave a curt nod and stepped away from Eponine, leaving Eponine cold. "Alright," he whispered.

Eponine returned the nod before she began to walk away. She didn't look back to notice Enjolras' tall figure staring at her as she did so.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. I had originally thought of making this a one-shot but then I thought, "that's not enough." So I hoped you liked it! If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**No harsh reviews, please :)**


End file.
